


Oh, For the Love Of…

by therearenousernameleft



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also the main OCs name is Garth, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, I Tried, I'm nervous as hell and this is how I cope, It most likely is, There are so many OCs, This Is STUPID, and by so many I mean 3, but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Garth was one the smiths at Winterfell. All he wanted was to help by making as many Dragonglass weapons as he could. One day he noticed that the productivity of their assumed head smith, Gendry, drops by 100% whenever Lady Stark visits the forge.





	Oh, For the Love Of…

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

**Notes**

This is based on [this awesome](https://adjectivebear.tumblr.com/post/184388269313/do-you-think-the-other-forge-workers-in-winterfell)

[post](https://adjectivebear.tumblr.com/post/184388269313/do-you-think-the-other-forge-workers-in-winterfell) made by adjectivebear on

tumblr. I'm so sorry if it sucks.

I tried. I really did.

 

 

**_ Oh, For the Love Of… _ **

Garth was working on the Dragonglass spear when Lady Arya Stark walked into the forge for the first time. He was not going to lie; he was surprised to see her at the forge of all places. He had heard about Lady Arya; there were some rumours making rounds ever since Lady Arya came back to Winterfell. The first one was from the guards who had stopped Lady Arya from entering Winterfell when she returned; they told, whoever would listen, that she could turn into a rat and that was how she slipped past them so easily. Then there was the one about her not actually being Lady Arya but an imposter; and his personal favourite that she could wear people’s faces, he chuckled, like that was even possible. People were really stupid sometimes.

He noticed how Gendry had seemed frozen in his place when he noticed Lady Arya, and he had noticed how man’s eyes had widened as he looked at her from head to toe, not that Garth could blame the man, Lady Arya was beautiful. But Gendry wasn’t alone; Lady Arya was doing some looking of her own. He was fascinated, work long forgotten, he concentrated on observing them.

Gendry seemed to be flustered, and Garth held back a laugh, the poor man; Lady Arya was so far out of his depth he didn’t even know. They moved towards the table near the back and Garth moved closer so that he could “pick up some stuff.” He still couldn’t hear very well what was going on between them, but he could see them and that was more than enough. He discreetly moved closer and heard Lady Arya actually chuckle. He couldn’t believe his eyes. Gendry was looking at her with a smirk and, was Lady Arya blushing? The light was maybe playing tricks with him.

He shook his head and continued to observe them. Lady Arya was showing Gendry something on a parchment. Garth frowned, maybe a weapon she wanted Gendry to make. He had been told that she was a skilled fighter.

Their conversation seemed never ending, and his conscience was poking at him to get back to work and not stare at them. People talked; it wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t as if something was going on between them. She was a Lady and Gendry was a smith.

Before Garth could go back to work, he looked up to see them one last time, and almost did a double take when he saw Lady Arya twirl, giving Gendry a playful smile, and left the forge. He saw Gendry looking in awe at the spot where Lady Arya was just moments before.

He was wrong. There was definitely something going on there.

*

He tried to look at the parchment that Gendry had left on the table as he went to bring some Dragonglass, but before he could look at it properly Gendry came back and gave him a glare so intense that if he was a lesser man, he would have pissed his pants. And he was slightly above lesser, thank you.

*

The next time Lady Arya visited, he wasn’t the only one who noticed that Gendry had stopped working and went to talk to Lady Arya.

“What do you reckon is happening between those two?” Emmett, another smith, asked. He nudged him to look in their direction as if he wasn’t already paying attention.

“Probably nothing,” He shrugged, knowing full well that something was definitely going on, but he wasn’t going to start a gossip about Lady Arya, sister of the King in the North. He liked his head as it was, attached to his fucking neck.

“Definitely something.” Emmett said as they saw Gendry looking dreamily at Lady Arya’s leaving form.

*

It was interesting to observe the first few times but now, now it was getting slightly frustrating. Gendry would hurriedly finish whatever he was doing every time Lady Arya visited, so he could go and talk to her. It was as if they were trying their best to make everyone else at the forge uncomfortable with their heated looks and the, slightly, innuendo laden conversations.

Forge was hot enough; they didn’t need whatever it was going on between them to make it even hotter.

*

“Here we go again,” Wallace muttered. Garth didn’t even need to look up to know that Lady Arya was standing with Gendry.

“Leave them be.” He muttered as he turned away, giving them some privacy, or himself some, he didn’t’ know.

“Gendry needs to work- “Emmett started.

“Gendry works harder than all of us combined,” Garth said furiously.

Whatever it may be that was going on between Lady Arya and Gendry might be getting slightly annoying now, mostly because Gendry had someone and they were all miserable shits, but no one can say that the man didn’t work. Gendry barely slept, and the only time he took a break from work was when Lady Arya was around. Garth felt guilty for getting annoyed.

“Yeah, he gets better company than all of us combined too,” Emmett added glumly.

Well, he wasn’t wrong there.

*

If a woman ever looked at him like Lady Arya was looking at Gendry now, well then, he would never have any babes because he would lose it in his breeches, every single time, even before he could even kiss her.

He felt like a voyeur looking at them right now. The looks both of them were giving each other was making him uncomfortable, and maybe slightly flushed, but then again, that could be the heat of the forge.

He saw the look on Gendry’s face when Lady Arya was walking towards him. The man had it bad. It was written all over his face. He noticed them talking in low voices and smiled to himself as he turned around. Maybe something good can come out of all of these after all. He was thinking about his own love, who used to live next door to him, when something hit the wooden column behind him with a loud thunk. He turned to look and almost jumped out of his skin when he noticed that it was a Dragonglass knife.

_What the fuck?!_

Was someone trying to kill him? No, that’s stupid. Why would someone want to kill him? They needed as many people as they could. He saw Lady Arya picking up another knife, and before his mind could process what was about to happen, she threw it across the room.

_What the actual fuck?!_

He saw the look on Gendry’s face and saw that the man was impressed (and maybe a little aroused). Garth, on the other hand, was absolutely not impressed. What if it had hit him? He could have been severely injured, or worse, he could have died! He saw Lady Arya picking up the third dagger and ran away from his position behind the column.

Their weird sense of flirting was going to be the death of him. Literally.

*

Gendry had been working non-stop on some kind of weapon and Garth had a pretty good idea whose weapon it was. He bit back a smile. He thought of offering his help but remembered Gendry’s glare when he tried to touch the parchment and decided to concentrate on his own work instead.

*

He was asked to pick up a sack of potatoes from the storage chamber, it wasn’t really a chamber, but they kept all the food supplies there. He was almost at the gate when he heard a moan coming from the chamber. He frowned, then chuckled, probably someone making full use of their last nights. He decided to yell at them to find a proper chamber or something; the chamber where they kept their food wasn’t for them to roll around in their throes of passion. He opened his mouth and closed it immediately as his mind registered what he was seeing.

_Oh, for the love of-_

He turned and left, ran really. He didn’t even need to tell his mind to not think about it, much less tell anyone what he saw. His future as a headless corpse was motivation enough.

Anyway, they probably had sufficient food. If not, do they really need it? They were most likely going to die soon.

_At least those two were living._

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> Lol I literally opened A Dance With Dragons and used the appendix to pick out names. As always, I have absoluetly no self-control. I so nervous. Hope most of our faves make it.  
> I hope you like it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
